


Mutant Minds

by souperconceited



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: This is based in universe 1234, aka the little heroes au, except WORSE, im not entirely sure what this is, so it's like warped, theres some bonding, theres some young deadpool, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souperconceited/pseuds/souperconceited
Summary: "Wade was a weird kid. Which Logan understood to a point. There were times where his strange mannerisms just became too much for the older mutant to handle. There were just little things that made Logan want to get as far away from the fellow mutant as possible."---"Not that he blamed the kid, he'd been though some shit. Being a little... eccentric was part of the package when it came to Charles Xavier's School, but even the other mutant kids never acted like Wade.Which Professor X, himself, couldn't explain when he had yet to get into the newest addition's head."





	Mutant Minds

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard of the little heroes au check that out here:   
> http://ask-thelittleheros.tumblr.com/
> 
> The concept is amazing, and the art is just as great!! I may have written this after binge reading their entire blog. 10/10 do recommend.

Wade was a weird kid. Which Logan understood to a point. There were times where his strange mannerisms just became too much for the older mutant to handle. There were just little things that made Logan want to get as far away from the fellow mutant as possible.

First of all, he was touchy. Not that Logan was much to talk. After Wade's fifth fight, during his first week at the school, Logan made a mental note to keep Wade as far away as possible from the group of students provoking him. Which solved that problem slightly, even if wade still tried to pick fights.

Second, he swore too often. Now, Logan wasn't really one to talk when it came to swearing. It wasn't uncommon for him to occasionally slip up and drop an f-bomb around some of the toddlers, but he had some self control. He always avoided letting strings of curse words out in front of students. Wade didn't seem to understand that yet, and though Logan was slowly teaching him, it wasn't uncommon to hear the six-year-old swearing up a storm.

Third, he talked to himself. It was mostly when he thought Logan wasn't looking. He'd, quite loudly, argue to an invisible point, or mumble about his surroundings. Not that he blamed the kid, he'd been though some shit. Being a little... eccentric was part of the package when it came to Charles Xavier's School, but even the other mutant kids never acted like Wade.

Which Professor X, himself, couldn't explain when he had yet to get into the newest addition's head.

"Wade, please stand still," the professor begged his student. It wasn't the first time he had tried to get into the newer student's mind, which somewhat showed his probability of success. This was the first time the boy's guardian had joined, standing in the corner of the small medical examination room. His arms were crossed to show the physic's frustration. The six-year-old stood on the table, trying to avoid the check up at all costs. They knew he didn't like Charles reading his mind, but the quick scan was necessary. Even if he was determined to keep the man out.

"I think we're done for today," Wade looked at Logan for confirmation, assuming his guardian would 'save him' from the examination, "right, Logan?"

_'We should be, they can't forcefully interrogate us.'_

**'We deserve better than this.'**

The wolverine held back a sigh as he sent Xavier a sorry look for his newly-adopted son's stubbornness, "Wade." He started firmly, and the boy's enthusiasm fell at the tone. Logan had learned quickly that yelling didn't work with the mutant boy. Though, a strict voice worked every time.

"I don't like it," Wade whined, stopping his fidgeting long enough for Charles to focus on his mind. He paused before fully delving into the boy's brain. Unlike the majority of students that underwent this procedure, the boy squirmed as soon as he felt telepath entered his mind.

"Relax," Charles assured the boy that he would be fine, keeping his eyes on Wade's as he tried to breach his thoughts.

_'I don't like him.'_

**'I want him out.'**

Two voices that were unlike Wade's own crept into Charles's mind. The foreign feeling made him shift in his chair, keeping their malice in mind as he creeped further into the six year old's mind. Only to be blocked by the voices he'd heard before.

Logan noted his change in posture, looking between the professor and his new charge. They seemed to be having a staring contest, both straining against the other's mind.

The professor shifted in his chair once again.

**'Out out out out out'** one of the voices screeched several times. The other followed the angry tone, repeating ' _no_ ' on top of the first voice's demands. Wade scrunched up his face as his ears rang at the sudden confusion in his head. The professor tried to escape Wade's thoughts, eyes widening when he was pushed out.

Logan stared at the scene in confusion, "what happened?" He demanded, despite trying to keep his cool. Wade shook his head, trying to regain his focus. Unshed tears filled the boy's eyes as he stared blankly at the nearby wall, feeling strange with the sudden white noise filling his head.

The professor, who felt the voices fade as he had, didn't fully feel their absence like Wade did, "What was that?" The boy stared in concentration, mumbling to himself to try to get the sounds back. Whimpering when they didn't return, his tears started to fall with his frustration.

"Charles, what happened?" Logan repeated, gaining the physic's attention finally.

"I believe that Wade already had... company," the man sighed, regaining his composure.

Wade's mumbling interrupted the adults, "Where'd they go?"

"Kid," Logan tried to get Wade back, though the boy kept his eyes on the wall, staring with a glassy gaze.

"Wade?" The professor tried, and the boy turned sharply.

"Did you take them?" His voice cracked at the question. He seemed to just realize he was crying, moving to cover his face and sniffle. Charles couldn't help but think he sounded too concerned for the screeching voices that had kicked him out of Wade's head.

"Take who?" Logan couldn't help his frustration. He had no idea what was going on. The pair seemed to be sharing a secret, which made the man even more frustrated.

"Logan, are you aware of what schizophrenia is?" Charles spoke in words too big for Wade to understand. Though, the boy seemed too focused on reclaiming the somewhat annoying - familiar - voices. He did notice when Logan froze at the question as he turned from Charles with a sorry look.

_'What is he doing?'_ Charles felt the voice rejoin the conversation this time. He couldn't help almost looking for it, despite now knowing where it was from.

"What?" Wade asked, somewhat paraphrasing the question.

Logan looked between Wade and Charles again, and the professor nodded, "nothing, kid. How about we go get some lunch?"

**'Trying to distract us? It's not that easy!'**

Wade's stomach growled a little at the idea of food.

_'We're weak.'_

"Okay but you're telling me what schizo-froo-knee-uh is while we eat!" The boy demanded, sniffling, and wiping the remainder of his (still falling) tears, and leading the way.

"Of course, kid," Logan made eye contact with the professor as he pat the boy's makeshift hat, "of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending, I honestly couldn't find a better way to finish it. So there it is.


End file.
